Keep Your Friends Close, And Your Enemies Closer
by Animefreak1994
Summary: It's their senior year in High School. Some are going to college, others starting their lives off with a job. Shizuo isn't sure what he plans to do yet; Izaya however, has big plans for his future. So as the two start to grow closer then further apart, how will the connection between them change? ONE SHOT! Shizaya of course


**BYR:**

**Summer is almost over! And college will soon begin...Such a sad and scary thought... KIndia ****miss High school... This was written out of memory and high hopes for the future!~ Hope ya like it!**

Chapter 0 - Distances Apart

"Izaya! Oi Izaya!"

"Huh?"

Shinra came rushing up to the brunet, stopping in front of him just before doubling over. He was gasping loudly, his face sweating as he held up a hand to the other male.

"Ju..just give me a sec... Gahh... Haaa..."

"You ok? What, did you run a marathon or something?"

"Y...yeah kinda... I saw you pass the homeroom and needs to catch you...Ahhh! You walk fast!"

"Shinra...our homeroom was just around the corner..."

"Yeah I know! Haaa... That's pretty far ya know!"

Izaya dropped his shoulders and sighed in defeat as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. _(Seriously, you can't get any more out of shape than this guy...) _Straightening up, he asked what the glasses wearing male wanted from him.

"So what is it you wanted so badly that you risked your life moving at such a speed?"

"Haha, don't make fun of me Izaya! There's actually something important I needed to show you!"

"Can't it wait til later? I have something rather important to do myself."

"No no no! You have to come now!"

The male tugged on the brunet's black uniform, pulling him back towards the classroom. Giving in, he reluctantly followed Shinra. Stopping short in front of the door, the weird science geek grinned at the brunet before he slid open the door and pushed him in.

"SURPRISE!"

"Wha?"

"Congratulations Izaya-kun!"

"Hey Orihara! Pretty cool!"

"You're so lucky!"

"When were you planning to tell us?"

"Wait! Wait! What are you all talking about? What's going on?", Izaya asked frantically.

"Ehh? You mean you don't know?"

"We thought you already knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That you got accepted into ESSEC Paris!"

"Wait! I...got accepted?"

"Yeah!"

"I...didn't know... I was going to the guidance office to find out..."

"Well we saved you the trip!"

"Yeah! Sensei told us and we decided to plan a surprise party for you!"

"So congrats dude!"

"Y-yeah... Thanks..."

Smiling, Izaya laughed awkwardly as everyone came up to congratulate him. Everyone except Shizuo that is. From the corners of his crimson eyes, the brunet saw the blonde sitting at his desk, looking out the window as if he didn't even notice all the commotion around him. A small frown crossed Izaya's face but disappeared as quickly as it came when everyone gathered around him and started asking him questions.

"So what are you planning on studying abroad Izaya-kun?"

"Buisness."

"Ohh! I heard ESSEC Paris was one of the best colleges in the world for business!"

"Yeah! I also heard it was extremely hard to get into as well."

"Well it is a prestigious school; no surprise there."

"It's quite amazing how you got into it Orihara-san!"

"Hey he is top of our class! I wasn't surprised at all!"

"Blah blah blah blah blah-"

That's all Izaya really heard as everyone talked all at once around him. His main focus was on one person in the room. That one person that didn't even seem to ever care about him.

"Shizu-chan..."

"Hey Orihara! Let's go out and party it up!"

"Yeah! There's this new Russian Sushi shop that opened up in Ikebukuro! We should go!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Let's goooo!~"

The classmates pulled and dragged the brunet out the door as he turned his head back to call out to the forgotten blonde.

"Shizu-"

But the door shut closed on him and silence filled the room once again.

"Tch! Damn flea... Causing so much commotion... Just because he's leaving... The damn flea...is actually leaving... Why does that piss me off?"

Standing up from his chair, Shizuo gathered his belongings before heading out the door himself.

* * *

"A toast! To Izaya Orihara! May his travels bring him good fortune and fun!"

"Cheers!"

Clinks from small glass cups rang around the restaurant, along with cheers and more congratulations being passed around. Izaya tried his best to have a good time, but the smile he had on was fake, his laughs not genuine, and his mood quite the opposite from everyone else. While the other teens were having a good time talking about their future plans, the brunet tried to stay out of it. In truth, he wasn't all that excited on graduating like the rest of the senior class; the thought of it frightened him. High school was a place where he actually made friends for the first time. It was a place where he felt at home, where he felt comfortable, where every day was basically the same routine. It was also the place where he met-

"Izaya!"

"Ahh yeah! What's up Shinra?"

"Some of us were planning on going over to Kyohei's house to crash for the night. He said it was fine since his parents aren't home. Wanna join us?"

"Ahh actually, I was gonna go home after this..."

"Ohh? Really?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda tired, ya know with all this exciting news and all. My parents are probably home waiting for me too."

"Ahh I see. Well then, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah... See ya."

As everyone slowly paid part of their bill and left the restaurant, the brunet thanked his class mates and was the last to leave.

"Hey, thanks for putting up with us tonight. Here's a nice tip for ya."

"Ohh no. I should thank you sir. You eat good sushi, you feel good!"

"Yeah... Hey you're Russian right?"

"Yes! You speak?"

"Yeah a bit. I'm not gonna brag...but I can speak Japanese, English, France, and German pretty well."

"Ohhh! _Also, was ist los mit dir_?" (Ohh! So what's wrong?)

"_Ehh? Was macht Ihrer Meinung nach etwas nicht stimmt?"_ (Ehh? What makes you think there's something wrong?)

"_Sie hatten ein falsches Lächeln auf euch die ganze Nacht. Ich könnte Ihnen nicht Spaß zu haben."_ (You had a fake smile on the entire night. I could tell you weren't having fun.)

"_Es gibt nichts..." _ (It's nothing...)

"_Mmm, ein Liebhaber?"_ (Mmm, a lover?)

"_L-Liebhaber? N-nein! Ich habe nicht einen Liebhaber_!" (L-lover? N-no! I don't have a lover!)

"_Aha, sicher. Nun kann ich nur sagen, ist, wenn Sie nicht machen einen Umzug schnell, Sie verlieren den man liebt."_ (Aha, sure. Well all i can say is, if you don't make a move soon, you'll lose the one you love.)

"Tch! What do you know... It's harder than you think. Even if I do make a move...he'll never notice me..."

(NOTE! For those of you who know German, this probably sounds ALL WRONG to you. Those of you who don't, great! It makes no senses to me at all! I just used google trasnlator! I speak vietnames! NOT german XD carry on.)

Standing up from his stool, Izaya waved to the Russian man and left. As his foot led him back home, he couldn't help but wonder what Shizuo was doing. _(I wonder if he even knows about me leaving... Probably wouldn't care anyway...) _The thought saddened him as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets, the cool spring air whisping around him. Izaya arrived home just to receive more congratulations from his family and to hear how proud they were of him. But they expected nothing short from their son after all.

After many high praises, the young male was finally able to escape from the world into the comforts of his own room. Locking the door, the brunet stripped out of his school uniform and collapsed on his familiar bed, exhausted from today.

"I can't believe I actually got accepted... I only applied there for the fun of it... Sure it's a great school to study...but to think I actually made it... I don't know... Why don't I feel happy?"

Izaya tossed around on his mattress as he faced the ceiling, a hand reached up and out in front of him. _(This is what I wanted right? To further my education, to expand my world. This is everything I've ever dreamed of. So why is there an empty hole in my heart that I can't seem to fill..?)_

* * *

Shizuo was at home in his room, math book opened to him as the desk lamp lit up the study materials. Finals were just a few days away, and after that, graduation. Truth be told, the blonde didn't really have any plans after high school. Nothing worth wild interested him enough that he'd want to do for the rest of his life so he hadn't applied to any colleges. He just planned to start working right out of school. So as he pondered over the confusing math problems, he, like many other kids around the world, wondered when in the hell would he ever use this crap.

"Dammit... What the hell... Math wasn't this insane last year! They just get harder and harder! I don't even know what any of this means!"

Throwing his pencil down in defeat, Shizuo ran both hands through his blonde locks and slammed his head down on his desk. The cool wood helped calm him down as he fumbled with the pages of his textbook. His mind suddenly went back to a particular day about a few months ago.

* * *

**{Flashback: The week before winter finals...}**

"Shit... I'm so screwed..."

"Aww come on Shizuo. It's not that bad."

"Like hell it is! I don't understand a fucking thing! I'm not good at school you know that Shinra!"

"Yeah, but there has to be something that makes senses in all this."

"Nope! I'm screwed! Might as well drop out now!"

"You can't do that!"

"Well if I don't pass all my finals with a C or higher, I'm done for..."

"Why don't you get a tutor?"

"Yeah like who would tutor me? Everyone's scared of me remember?"

"Well I'm sure there's someone!"

"Tch! When you find who, let me know."

Shizuo pulled out his iPod and tuned out the glasses wearing male, taking a nap in his arms. Shinra sighed heavily as he heard the door open behind him and looked up. He then had an idea.

"Hmmm... Ohh I have the perfect person!"

A young male walked into the classroom and took his seat behind the blonde as he started unpacking his things. Busy reviewing his notes, the male didn't even notice Shinra walk up to the side of his desk.

"Hey Izaya!"

"Ohh Shinra. What's up?"

"I have a question.~"

"I'm listening..."

_(That smile...and that tone... He's up to something... I know it...)_ Izaya forced a smile on his face as his eyebrow twitched in irritation. Whenever Shinra asked him one of his "questions" or a "favor", it never turned out to be anything good. And like all times before, this time was no different.

"I have a friend who's struggling in class and he needs a tutor. And since you're the smartest student in our whole class, I was wondering if you could show him some of your tricks and teach him."

"Hmm? You're asking me to tutor someone? Shinra, you know I can't. I don't have the patients to teach if they don't get it the first time around."

"Yeah but he's desperate! Please! He really needs to pass or he'll drop out!"

Clasping his hands together to make it look like he was praying, the glasses wearing male bowed his head to the uninterested brunet and begged.

"Please please please!"

"Ok fine! Geez! If it gets you to shut up!"

"Ohh thank you!"

Sighing dramatically, Izaya frowned as he mentally cursed himself for falling for another one of Shinra's trap.

"So who is it that needs my wisdom?"

"Ohh so now you're interested ehh~?"

"I'll kill you."

"Ok ok I get it! Pushing my luck! I'll go get him!"

Holding up his hands in defense, Shinra took one large step to the side and now stood next to Shizuo's desk. He had his headphones in and was sleeping in the comforts of his folded arms as he was poked in the face. Rubbing his chocolate eyes, he sat up straight before pulling his ear buds out.

"What...?"

"Guess who found you a tutor?~"

"Wait! Shinra!"

Shizuo turned around to see the flea standing up from his seat, his hands flat on his desk and was the source of the slamming noise he heard. Izaya had a shocked and pissed look on his face, ruby eyes glaring at Shinra. The science nerd had a half ass smile on his face as beads of sweat formed form his forehead. Clearly his miscalculated the situation.

"You want me to tutor HIM?"

"Well y-yeah-"

"For-get-it!"

"But Izaya-"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait! The flea was gonna be my tutor?"

"Umm yes-"

"Are you insane?"

"But Shizuo-"

"That flea would try to kill me instead of teach me!"

"Hmp! For once the protozoan is right."

"Shut up!"

"Che! I wouldn't want to tutor you anyway!"

"But you guys-"

"SHUT UP!"

Both angered males yelled simultaneously at Shinra and he silenced himself.

"Look! I'm not having Izaya be my tutor! I rather fail!"

"And that's exactly what's gonna happen of you don't let him be your tutor!"

The cold hard facts hit Shizuo like a ton of bricks. Though he would never admit it out loud, he knew that Izaya was the smartest person in the entire school and would be the only person to tolerate him. But he also knew that with the tutoring would come with fights over every little thing they say to each other.

"I'm not tutoring him!"

"Please Izaya! Shizuo needs to pass! Or he'll drop out! Please!"

"Why should I care? He can drop off a cliff and I wouldn't care!"

"Please! For me!"

"No."

"What if I made you a deal?"

"Shinra, whatever it is, I'm not gonna-"

"ESSEC Paris."

"What?"

"You plan to major in business right?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how-"

"I know some people who can help you get into ESSEC Paris, the best business school in the world."

"If you think bribing me will-"

"You wouldn't have to pay a penny. I know your family is tight on money and that you don't plan to travel to any high level college. But if you don't, you won't be able to get your major."

"..."

"So if you tutor Shizuo, I can guarantee you a spot on the waiting-list to ESSEC Paris. And the scholarship too. With your grades, it'll be a easier for you to get in."

"But there's not a 100% guarantee. You're just going off of facts."

"I don't have any doubts that you wouldn't be able to get in. You got perfect scores on the national and international worldwide tests!"

"But that doesn't mean anything..."

"You'll get in. I promise."

"Tch...a promise means nothing..."

"So you're willing to throw away the thoughts of even trying?"

Izaya pondered for a moment on the offer. If there was even a slim chance of him getting into one of the best schools in the world, he should take it! So why was he holding back? Was the thought of tutoring the blond really that bad? _(He may be an idiot, but even I could teach him a thing or two... And with Shinra's help, I could surely get into ESSEC Paris... All I have to do us teach the dumb animals some new tricks right? What could go wrong?)_

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Really?"

"What?"

"I'll tutor the protozoan... But! If he starts trying to kill me, I quit! And the offer will still stand! Understand Shinra."

"Yeah! Understood!"

"I better be on that waiting-list."

* * *

**{Present time….}**

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Nii-San?"

"Ohh Kasuka! Come in."

The younger Heiwajima stepped into his big brother's room with a glass of milk and set it down on his desk.

"Studying?"

"Yeah. Finals are next week and I need to cram."

"Why don't you have that tutor over again? Izaya was his name?"

"Yeah that's him. Well I was planning to ask him...but things came up and I don't wanna bother him. He has to study too ya know. Though I doubt he needs it."

"Must be very smart."

"Ha! You have no idea! He got into this prestigious college in France apparently."

"Wow."

"Yeah... I'm nothing compared to him..."

"Nii-San is special in his own way. There is no need to compare yourself to others."

"Yeah, but unlike me, he has his whole future planned out. He knows what he wants to do, where he wants to go, all that. I don't..."

"Well you still have time."

"Not really..."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Thanks Kasuka. But I think I'll just study some more."

"Ok..."

Smiling at his older brother, the young teen left him in peace and closed the door. Alone again, Shizuo grabbed his laptop and turned it on. Going to Google, he began researching architecture majors and scholarships he could receive if he ever planned to go to college.

"I have to work harder. I won't be left behind. I have to be his equal... I have to..."

* * *

**{Flashback: Study Session for winter finals...}**

"Ok so the answer is...?"

"38672.872?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes! Ohh my god yes! You did it! Hahaha! I can't believe it!"

Izaya was jumping up and down on his seat cushion as Shizuo hid the smile on his face with his hand.

"I-It wasn't that hard..."

"Yeah it was! This is one of the hardest geometry questions I know! It even took me some time to get it right! I'm amazed how you go it so quickly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Hey you know what I've noticed! You are exceptionally skilled at math! Well Geometry and Statistics. Everything else..."

"I suck at I know."

"Well you've improved a lot since day one! I'm very impressed!"

"Thanks I guess..."

"Come on! Be happy! You'll pass those finals with a breeze!"

"You think?"

Izaya leaned in close to Shizuo's face, almost too close for him. A blush started to slow form on the blonde's face.

"I know Shizu-chan. Hey! You never said where you were planning to go for college!"

"I don't plan on going."

"Ehh? Why?"

"Don't know what I wanna do."

"Really? Well if I were you and this is just me, but with those amazing Geometry skills, I would become an architect or something. They use geometry daily so it'll be a piece of cake for someone like you!"

"Yeah... Sounds interesting enough."

"Interesting? You get to design and build amazing buildings!"

"Hahaha, then you become an architect!"

"Nehh, I'm not all that great with geometry and besides, i plan to build my own business. That's why I'm heading toward the business field."

"Ohh..."

"Yep! And it's gonna take a lot of work! So we better study hard!"

"You're plenty smart already so why study?"

"It's more like a review, but even I learn something extra when I review my notes!"

"***sigh* **There's no way I could ever catch up to you and be in your league…"

"Ohh don't say that! With a little hard work, you can one day be my equal! Well maybe, I won't be beaten so easily!~"

Smiling, Izaya patted the blonde on the head for encouragement and went straight back to work.

"Ok! Onward to history!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

**{Morning of the present time...}**

***BEEPBEEPBESPBEEPBEEPBEEP!- SLAM!***

Groaning, Shizuo pulled his head off the warmth of his literature book and glared at the clock. His alarm clock was miraculously still in tack as the digital numbers read 6:00 am.

"Mmmmm….Time for school..."

He pushed his chair backwards and shuffled his way into the bathroom down the hall. Brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he emerged when he was fully dressed in his uniform and slugged back down the hall. Back in his room, he collected his studies and walked downstairs, only to be greeted by his brother.

"Good morning Nii-San."

"'Morning..."

"Mom and dad just left for work."

"Yeah..."

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'm not all that hungry."

Grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge, Shizuo said goodbye to his brother and was out the door. On his way to school, he stopped by the local corner market to get a sandwich for lunch. The gates of the school just opened as he walked up the empty stairs and into his homeroom. He expected him to be the only one there, but to his surprise, someone was there before him.

"Izaya..?"

The smart brunet was sleeping upright at his desk, an open book in his hands. He had dark circles under his eyes as Shizuo walked to his desk and set his bag down. _(He looks like he hardly got any sleep... What's that book he's got?)_ Taking a peek at the front cover, he saw it was a business book, and in French from his knowledge. The sight of this made him mad all of a sudden as he ripped the book out of Izaya's hand, startling the male awake.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Awake?"

"Ohh...it's only you..."

"Hmp..."

"Hey... Isn't that my book?"

"Huh? Ohh... Yeah..."

"Why do you have it?"

"I was just looking..."

Setting the closed book back down on Izaya's desk, Shizuo turned his attention to the brunet who was also looking at him.

"Umm... Hey Izaya..."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I...I wanted to say... I mean... I don't... I don't want-"

"III~ZAAA~YAAA~!"

Shinra burst into the classroom, yelling the brunet's name in a sing song voice as he pranced towards him with a small bag in hand.

"Look what I got you~ a cake! We can eat it at lunch later!"

"Ohh... Thanks..."

"Yep! I'll go put it in the teacher lounge fridge. Be back in a sec~!"

The male left as quickly as he came and the two enemies were left alone once again. Izaya averted his eyes from the door back to the blonde and went back to their previous conversation before they were rudely interrupted.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Ohh umm...well... I..."

"Need help studying again?"

"Huh?"

"You need help? Like last semester before finals? That's what you wanted to ask me?"

"Ohh..."

_(No... That's not what I wanted to ask you...)_ The blonde balled up his fists as he reluctantly nodded his head. Chuckling, Izaya agreed to tutor him again after school in the library everyday if he needed it.

"But what about you?"

"Who me? Shizu-chan, I'm the smartest person here. I don't think I need to study all that hard for some tests. I rather help you."

"Th-thanks..."

"No prob! Besides, if I remembered correctly, you got high B's on all your finals last semester right? Well maybe this time you'll get some A's!"

"Yeah..."

"We'll work hard!"

"Mmm..."

Some other students began filing into the class as another school day soon started. The hours of lectures and lessons went on and on as Shizuo did his best to understand it. Lunch was his savior when the bell rang and the whole school was allowed an hour break. Izaya sat at his desk while Shinra left to get his cake. As the blonde pulled out his sandwich, he noticed how the brunet didn't have any sort of lunch on his desk at all.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Huh? Ohh I forgot to make one this morning when I left..."

_(Actually, I just needed to get out the house so I just left without even thinking. Lunch is the last thing I'm worried about… Now with me being except to go to France…. But it's not like you'd care…) _The blonde knew right away that the flea was lying through his teeth just now, but just shrugged it off. _(Forgot? A person only forgets their lunch if they're in a hurry. You had all the time in the world since you were the first one here!)_

"Here."

The blonde placed his sandwich on Izaya's desk, making the smaller male look up at him in confusion.

"But...this is yours..."

"Just eat."

"But what about you?"

"I gave my lunch to you right? So I'm ok."

"Shizu-chan..."

Unwrapping the sandwich, he saw it was a PB&J and smiled. _(Such a kid... Sharing his lunch with someone like me. Someone he hates...)_ Taking a bite, he saw that Shizuo had taken his Lit. book out and was studying definitions for the final. _(So he studies even when he's not being pestered by me... If so, why is he asking for my help? I don't get him at all.) _

Shinra arrived with the cake and the three split the small dessert it into fours, handing one to Kyohei who was also indulging himself into his studies too. Everyone was cramming for their last semester's tests, since it was the most important ones. It was the decision makers for colleges to see if they really wanted you in their schools or not. It was not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

School ended two hours after lunch period was over and like they agreed, Shizuo and Izaya met in the library to study. There were only four days left til the end of the school, which wasn't as much time to memorize everything.

"Ok, so what I'm thinking is, we take on one subject each day, up til finals, starting with what you know best. That way we can knock those out of the way and focus more on the more important subjects. Sounds good?"

"Whatever."

"Shizu-chan, please take this seriously."

"I am."

"***Sigh*** let's get started then."

Hours turned into days as the study sessions grew longer and longer in the library. The librarian knew Izaya so well that she even gave him the key to lock up when they stayed after hours.

In truth, Shizuo didn't need any help other than the calculus portion and after the second day, he didn't need to see Izaya at all. For once, it all made sense to him, but the fact that he still went to see the flea was odd. He just wanted to spend time with him, but today was the day before finals, his last day to be with the brunet. _(He's leaving for France soon… So I'll never see him again… Why does that make me feel so weird inside? Like I'm… scared? No… that's not it… I don't know… I just don't want him to leave for some reason. But I hate him, so him leaving should be great news! So why am I feeling so conflicted? Dammit… what's going on?)_

"Shizu-chan!"

"Huh? Ohh sorry."

"Does that make sense?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so then I guess we're done for the day. It's almost 8. I should really get home."

"Same here."

"Tomorrow's finals day. You sure you got this?"

"Pretty sure."

"Alright."

Izaya gathered his books and placed them neatly into his bag. As the two packed, the air around them grew tense and was almost unbearable. The brunet quickly closed his bag and was almost about to leave when Shizuo abruptly grabbed his wrist, making him turn around to face the blonde. _(No… Don't leave. I don't want you to leave…)_

"Shizu-chan?"

"I'm sorry...that I wasted your time..."

"Huh? No it's fine! I had fun. And besides, I was able to study to while I taught you! So it's fine."

"But I... I don't want you to…"

_(Leave… I don't want you to leave…) _Shizuo held onto Izaya's hand, not wanting to let go. The two stayed where they were for a while, silence ringing in the brunet's ear as he felt a part of him begin to break. _(Why doesn't he ever notice...)_

"You're such an idiot..."

"Wh...what...?"

"You don't get it, do you? Why I agreed to tutor you, why I waste my time to be with you. You really are so oblivious to other people's feelings..."

"Izaya..."

"Don't you get it! It's so obvious to everyone else _but_ you!"

"What is?"

"Why I do all this!"

"Why you... I don't get it..."

"When you found out about me being accepted to ESSEC Paris, not once did I hear anything from you. Like you were ignoring me! Like you didn't care!"

"Well you got congratulated by so many people, i thought you would be tired of hearing it. I'm sorry. So congra-"

"NO! Don't say it!"

"But I thought-"

"Dammit Shizuo! You are so dense! So stupid! So heartless! So... So...! Arghh!"

"Izaya, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _YOU_? Is this your way of making me feel guilty? To torture me for leaving? Are you punishing me?"

"No! No I... I don't know what's going on!"

"God dammit must I spell everything out for you! I don't _want_ to leave! I don't want to go to ESSEC Paris!"

"Then why did you apply there? I thought I was your dream to go to the best fucking school in the world!"

"It is but-!"

"But what? If you didn't want to go to that college, why the hell did you agree with Shinra to tutor me in the first place? You only accepted to do that so you could get on the damn waiting-list right? So why back out now after all that? Why put yourself through all the trouble just to end up going there? Why Izaya?"

**"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**

Those words echoed through the halls of the empty school as Shizuo stared at the shaking Izaya. His mocha eyes widened when those words hit him. For someone to say those three simple words to him, it was rare. And for it to come from the brunet was totally unexpected.

Izaya stood where he was, his eyes focused on the floor as he trembled. Tears were threatening to fall from his crimson eyes as he bit his bottom lip to keep for crying.

"I love you… I love you dammit! Dammit…. You're such an asshole!"

"Wh...what ... You...love... How?"

"Che! Is that so wrong? Is it really that hard to believe that I can love Shizuo...? I guess it is... I would be surprised at myself..."

"But Izaya..."

"What? What is so wrong with me being in love with you? Huh? Tell me! Tell me what's so wrong? TELL ME! Dammit! Why? Why does it have to be you? "

"Iza-"

"All… All I wanted was to spend as much time with you as I could, that's why I agreed to tutor you! I needed a reason! So I just accepted Shinra's dumb offer! I never thought I would actually get into that college! I was going to go to the guidance office to tell them to cancel my reservation to be on the waiting-list, but I was too late! And now my parents, the whole school, everyone expects me to go! But I don't want to! I don't want to leave! Because leaving would mean...it would mean..."

Izaya's face was red from yelling, hot angry years running down his face as he slowly crumbled to the floor.

"I... I...would leave you..."

He mumbled into his hands as he cried into them, salty drops of water falling onto the floor through the cracks in his fingers. Shizuo stood where he was, stunned for seeing the brunet crying. He didn't know what to do.

"Izaya... Izaya I'm sorry-"

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're apologizing for!"

"I just-"

"Just what? I love you Sh-Shizuo ok? I know it's hard to understand but I do... I'm sorry that I love you... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"No Izaya I-"

"I'm so sorry..."

He was sobbing harder now, words coming out in blurbs as he talked to the ground. Shizuo kneeled on the tile floor with the crying brunet, wanting to comfort him. But as soon as he touched the male's shoulder, a hand came up and slapped it away. Izaya scurried away from the touched, pushing himself up from the floor. He grabbed his bag from the floor and ran out the door, tear still dropping from his face.

Shizuo tried to call out to the male, but no words came out his mouth. It was like his throat was clogged with guilt as he sat there, memorized by the door.

"Shit..."

The blonde got up from the floor and grabbed his things too before rushing out after the brunet. _(Izaya... Izaya... Izaya!) _He needed to catch up to him, to make all this insanity into order again. But as he burst through the front doors of the school, he saw no sight of anyone down the block. Slamming his fist into the wall beside him, he walked home in utter chaos.

"Izaya... How...how is it that you love me? When did this happen? How did this happen? I thought you hated me... So why?"

_(I just wanted to spend time with you.)_

"If that's so, why didn't you just say so?"

_(I needed a reason.)_

"A reason that would ultimately lead you to this?"

_(I never thought I would actually get into that college.)_

"You're the smartest person in Japan... Of course you would get in..."

_(I don't want to leave...)_

"If you don't want to leave then don't! Don't leave dammit! Dammit... Dammit... Dammit!"

_(I love you.)_

"No... No... Izaya... You can't... You can't love someone like me..."

_(I love you.)_

Shizuo leaned his body against a building, his head throbbing in pain as words rambled all around his brain. His was crying in his arm as he gritted his teeth together.

"You can't be in love someone like me. You can't... Because... Because I'm the one who's in love with you..."

* * *

**{The Next Day: Finals Day...}**

"Shinra Kishitani?"

"Here!"

"Kyohei Kadota?"

"Present."

"Shizuo Heiwajima?"

"Hmm."

"Izaya Orihara?"

Silence. Everyone started looking around the class for the missing brunet.

"Izaya Orihara? Is he not here?"

"Umm, Ms. Miyuki?"

"Yes Shinra?"

The glasses wearing male walked up to the front of the room and handed the homeroom teacher a piece of paper. After reading the note, she thanked Shinra before he went back to take his seat. She then proceeded in passing out the final answering sheets while going over the rules.

Shizuo whispered over to Shinra as the finals went being passed around.

"Psst! Hey Shinra. Where is he?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself. All I know is that he won't be here til later today. I was just ordered to do was give the teacher the note."

"...Ohh..."

And so, the final began and the room was silent for the remainder of the day. And throughout the day, it was almost impossible for the blonde to concentrate on his finals. But he pushed the thoughts of the brunet out of his mind for the sake of his grades. And by god did time move as fast as a snail. By the time the last bell rang and the senior class cheered, he felt like he had sat in that seat for years.

"Yes! Done! We are dooone~!"

"Graduation here we come!"

"Whooooaaaa! Let's get out of this hell hole!"

The school seemed to have erupted as the senior class jumped, yelled, cried and went crazy all around. But Shizuo just walked out the doors in an apathetic way, like this was nothing. But that's because his mind had switched off of school mode and was allowed to roam free. And right now, all he could think about was the flea.

"Where is he...?"

He was at his shoe locker, just standing there holding the knob while everyone around him evacuated the building. The place was deserted as he stood there, hand still waiting to grab his shoes to leave. But as he opened up his locked, he suddenly looked to the side and saw where Izaya's locker would be. Curiosity took over as he peeked inside and felt his heart skip a beat. There were shoes inside, and from the looks of them, they weren't the indoor school shoes everyone owned.

"He's here?"

Some sort of light flickered inside the male as he dashed back inside the school and through the halls. _(Izaya...He's here! Izaya... IZAYA!)_ Going door through each door, he revealed only emptiness as he searched every classroom. He finally made it to his homeroom and slid open the door. And there he was.

"Izaya..."

Shizuo whispered the name, almost non-existing as he watched the brunet with awe, like he was exhibiting something rare and beautiful. Izaya was looking out the window at his seat, watching the sunset as a small smiled appeared on his face. A smile; something Shizuo hardly ever saw when he was around the brunet. All he'd ever done was make him sad, angry, frown, and suffer. Never has he ever been able to make anyone smile.

"I don't deserve to be loved by you..."

"Huh?"

Izaya was drawn away from his window and looked toward the door, sensing someone. But no one was there.

"I could've sworn there was someone..."

* * *

**{Graduation...}**

"And now, we shall shift out tassels from the right to the left side of our caps, to indicate our accomplishments in high school and to make promises for a wider future. Class of 2012, we made it!"

Black caps rained up into the air and were caught by the graduated senior class as the arena went up in loud roaring screams and cheers. Tears were seen from some faces as hugs and handshakes were passed around. Shizuo smiled as he and many of the students hugged and shook hand with him, saying that they were honored to meet such an incredible person and hope to meet again in life. Hearing one empty promise after another, the blonde finally was able to find Shinra and Kyohei near the exit of the arena.

"Hey!"

"Shizuo! Man we made it!"

"Yeah I know, pretty weird huh Kyohei."

"Yeah."

"Hey umm, by any chance, have you guys seen Izaya?"

"Actually no not yet."

"I'm a bit worried about him. He didn't show up for the final exams..."

"Kyohei's right... Do you know anything Shinra?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do. Apparently, Izaya took his test later during the day in another room. Said that he had a bit of a mental breakdown from all the stress. Can't blame him though."

"Hope he did ok..."

"Aww you worry too much about him Kyohei! He passed with flying colors as always!"

"Did he now! I'm glad."

"Yeahl! Hey Shizuo, how did you do?"

"Got some B's and a couple of A's."

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah."

"Hey, we were all planning to hit this beach party later tonight. Why don't you come along?"

"I'll see what I have planned for today. I should go, find my family and all. See ya!"

"Later Shizuo!"

The blonde left his friends as he continued his search for the brunet. _(I have to tell him. I need to tell him the truth! Izaya… I love you too.)_

And he saw him, Izaya leaving the arena, diploma in hand and still in his gown. Pushing through people, he tried calling out to the brunet as he emerged from the crowd. But as he scanned the area, he realized that he had yet again lost his chance and his love.

* * *

**{Grad Party...}**

"Man... This is sure a wild party..."

"Yeah, I feel a bit out of place."

"You don't get out much do you Shinra...?"

"No not really. I have a loving girl at home waiting for me every day! Why should I leave her all by her lonesome?"

"I'm just saying! Go out once in a blue moon!"

"Well this is my one time."

"Hey! Look who it is!"

"Ooooiii Shizuo! Over here!"

The two male's flagged down the blonde to the bonfire they sat at. Walking towards his friends, the male felt a bit sad as he looked at them from a distance. _(A distance...that's how everyone will become soon; a distant memory.)_

"Hey guys."

"'Sup Shizuo."

"Hey look! It's Izaya! I didn't know he was coming!"

"Izaya?"

Turning around, he saw the brunet approach the sandy surface as people gathered around him like some celebrity.

"Izaya- kun Izaya-kun! When are you leaving for France?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Ehh? Why so soon man?"

"I have to settle in and all. It is a new country!"

"Hahahaha! Yeah you got a point there!"

"Will you be starting classes right off the bat?"

"No I'm not that insane! Hahaha, I plan to enjoy my summer until the fall session."

"Ohh I see."

"So you'll be leaving in two days! We'll make sure to come to the airport and send you off!"

"Thanks."

As the seniors questioned the brunet more and more about his transfer, Kyohei, Shinra, and Shizuo sat by the bonfire observing from far. A frown crossed the glasses wearing male's face as he rested his chin on an open palm and studied Izaya.

"Hmm, that's weird..."

"Huh? What is Shinra?"

"Well... Izaya said he was leaving the day AFTER tomorrow.. But from what he told me, he was gonna leave tomorrow morning at 9..."

"Ehh? So he's lying? How come?"

"No idea... Maybe he doesn't want anyone to see him off."

"Could be..."

"Well in any case, I'll just say bye to him later to spare the sobbing in front of everyone."

"Haha, good plan."

Shizuo had tuned out the other two males next to him as he kept his eye on the brunet. The way the moon shined on his face made him look so radiant, so majestic, so beautiful and fragile. Izaya laughed along with many of the other students around him, making Shizuo feel a bit jealous of them. _(If he loves me, then why the hell is he standing over there and not here with me? Why am I jealous? This is insane!)_

"Shizuo! Oi! Shizuo!"

"Wh- Yeah! What's up?"

"You ok? You've been acting a bit weird lately..."

"Uhh yeah. It's just all this graduating and stuff happening."

"Ahh yeah that makes sense!"

"Well I'm gonna head home."

"Whoa what? So soon? But you just got here!"

"Yeah but I'm not one for parties Kyohei. So I'll see you guys later."

"Ok...later dude."

"Have a good night Shizuo!"

"Yeah."

The blonde nonchalantly waved to his friends as he walked away from the bonfire. Making his way off the grainy surface and towards home, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets when something suddenly collided into him and made them both fall to the ground.

"Oww, oh god so sorry!"

"No no it was my-"

As soon as he made eye contact with the stranger, he had lost the ability to speak. Izaya was rubbing his head to get rid of the pain as he opened his eyes and met the chocolate colored ones.

"Sh...Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya..."

"I-ah-Um-gotta-ehhh..."

The brunet stuttered as he spoke, his face faintly pink from embarrassment as he patted himself off the ground. The blonde followed soon after as he watched the other male walk away from him.

"W-wait!"

Lunging forward, he caught Izaya by the hand, halting all movements between them.

"L-let go."

"No! I have to ask you something!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No it can't! Is it true that you're leaving to France tomorrow?"

"H...how did you-"

"Is it?"

"...yes..."

"But...why...?"

"Well my college is there. And I have a future to start soon. It is my dream to go there...so...I should follow my dreams, right...?"

"But... Izaya I lo-"

"I gotta go..."

The brunet pulled his hand free from its restraint and hurried away from the blonde. Left alone and confused, Shizuo snapped out of his day dream and ran after him. _(Shit... Why am I always letting him slip away? Dammit!)_

* * *

"I have to leave! I have to get out of here!"

Izaya sprinted down the dark sidewalk to home, his heart pounding inside his chest as he stopped for no one and nothing. But he slowed his roll as he came closer to home, and closer to breaking down again.

"I have to leave... It's-it's for the best... For him...and for me..."

Walking through his door, he passed the empty kitchen and went straight to his room. No one seemed to be at home which was great for him, he needed the time alone. His things were all packed and boxes were scattered around the room as he maneuvered all around them and fell back to his bed. _(The last night, the last night on my bed... I can't believe...I'm leaving...) _And he fell into a sad dream, crying his heart out one last time.

* * *

"DAMMMMIIIITTTTT!"  
Shizuo had stormed home last night after his failed attempt, yet again, in catching the flea. It kept him up all night as he cursed and went on a rampage in his bedroom. The furious blonde had locked himself in his room, throwing things all over the place to let off steam. If one were to have entered, they would sure describe the place as a war zone. He was not in any mood to talk or see anyone at the moment, not even his brother. But as a knock was heard at the door, he reluctantly groaned and cracked it open.

"Kasuka…"

"Nii-san… Are you ok?"

"To be honest, no… Look I know you're worried, but I just need some alone time."

"It's about Izaya isn't it…"

"H-how did you…."

"I could tell he's important to you. Every time I see you talk about him, your face lights up. So I know."

"Oh…"

"I don't know what's going on, but you shouldn't be afraid Nii-san. Things will be ok in the end."

"Maybe…."

"Well, I'll just hope for you. Ohh I almost forgot! Here."

The younger brother handed Shizuo a letter and left. Closing his door, he sat down on his bed and ripped open the letter.

"No way…"

It was a letter from a college he had applied to months ago during the winter finals; The University of Tokyo to be specific. It was known for its architectural field and he was somewhat interested in it. So, taking a shot in the dark, he applied and after months, he figured he wasn't accepted. That is til now.

"Dear Mr. Heiwajima… We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to The University of Tokyo for a major in architecture…. Holy shit…. I can't… No way! Hahahaha! I've been accepted! Oh my god… This is…great!"

The heavy weight on his shoulder seemed to have disappeared as he read and reread the letter over and over again.

"This is amazing! I got in! I can now finally be his equal!"

The sudden thought of that brought him spiraling back down to earth; Izaya was leaving. Looking at his clock that had fallen to the floor, he was that it was already 7 in the morning. Which only gave him two hours to get to the airport, not to mention finding the right terminal and then the brunet.

"Dammit! It takes at least an hour and a half to get there by train! I have to leave now!"

Grabbing his wallet, cellphone and jacket, the blonde left the house in a flash and sprinted towards the train station, in hopes of finally catching Izaya before he left forever.

* * *

"France huh? Well…guess there's no turning back now…"

Izaya was sitting in a plushy chair, a one way ticket in his hand and a suitcase to the side of his seat. He'd arrived at the airport a little over an hour early to check in and have everything set for a smooth flight. After multiple goodbyes and "we'll miss you" from his relatives, he was now left alone in the echoing halls of the traveling units.

Many foreign travelers passed him as he plugged his iPod in and tuned out the scrambling noise all around him. Taking a quick flash at his wrist watch, he saw that it was 8:45 and dramatically sighed. _(I bet everyone will be pretty upset when they arrive here tomorrow and find out that I had already left… Ohh well, none of them are really my friends anyway. Just nuisances… It's better this way, to be alone til the very end. To break ties with everyone…)_ He tried to convince himself that it was not a selfish desire of his to leave without saying a word, but the fact of the matter is, he just couldn't bare leaving his home. He couldn't bare seeing everyone be happy for something he didn't want to do. He couldn't bare the thought that he was leaving behind the one person he loved.

"Shizu-chan…"

* * *

"France France France, Dammit where is France?"

His mocha eyes scanned the digital build board that displayed flights scheduled for the day and the terminal they would be boarding at. He probably read the thing three times but couldn't find the scheduled flight for France anywhere.

"Shit… This is such a pain!"

Going up to the receptionist at the desk, he frantically asked her where the terminal was for those who were leaving for France.

"One moment sir, let me check…"

Tapping his toe in a rapid speed, he chewed the insides of his cheeks as he waited for the woman to give him directions to the flea.

"Ahh here it is! Terminal 14."

"And where's that?"

"Should be down at the end of the hall. The plane is starting to board now."

"What?"

He left the line and ran down the hallway, dodging those who were in his way. The pounding in his ears blocked all outside noise out as he approached his target. Eyes darting around, he only came to a stop when he saw him.

"IZAYA!"

Upon hearing his name, the brunet turned to see a person running full speed at him and only paused when he was just a few feet away. The sight of the blonde here gave him a mini heart attack as he stared at the huffing and puffing male.

"Shizu-chan...what are you doing here…?"

"I… I'm here because… I…"

The crowd around them dissolved as they gazed into one another eyes, falling into another world. All they saw was each other, nothing else mattered.

"Izaya…"

_"Flight 237 departing for France is now boarding and will be leaving in 10 minutes. Please make your way to the terminal entrance."_

"I have to go…"

"No wait!"

Again, he grabbed onto the smaller male's wrist and held it. But this time, he wouldn't be letting go; he won't let Izaya slip away this time, not anymore.

"Shizu-chan, let go."

"No."

"Dammit, I'm serious! I have to leave!"

"I know! And I won't stop you."

_(He's not here to stop me… why was I hoping that he was… why did I get my hopes up for nothing… Of course he's not here to stop me from leaving.. He doesn't care…)_

"So why are you here…?

"I got accepted into the University of Tokyo."

"You…got accepted… So that means you're going to college?"

"Yeah…"

"That's great… now you can have a nice future ahead of you."

"But that's not the reason I'm going!"

"Then…what is?"

"I'm going… so I can become something, so that I can earn a degree and start a life. I'm going because I want to be your equal so I can be entitled to have someone like you in my life. I'm going because… I want to become a man that you are proud to love and so I can be someone who deserves your love…. Izaya… I love you."

"Wh…what did you say…."

"I love you Izaya."

_(Love… He loves me…. Am I dreaming… Is he really…) _Tears formed in the crimson eyes as they unconsciously fell down his cheeks. He stood memorized by those words he longed to hear from someone, anyone, but mainly from Shizuo.

"I… Shizu-chan, I…"

"Why must I always make you cry huh?"

"It's because you say these things so confidently… I can't help but cry.."

The blonde embraced the tearful male in a hug as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"No more tears ok? You should be happy now right?"

"I am happy. These are tears of joy."

"Doesn't matter… I hate to see a beautiful face like yours crying…"

"Shizuo…"

Bringing his arms up to the broad shoulders, he grabbed the shirt with a death grip as he cried into the blonde's shoulders. The announcement went off again, relaying a message that his flight was leaving in five minutes. Shizuo pulled the brunet off him and had a sad smile on him.

"Time for you to go."

"But I can't! I wanna stay here with you!"

"You know you can't do that. Your dream is on the line."

"I can find another college here! I can get my degree here and stay with you!"

"No Izaya. You can't. I don't want you giving up on something so important just because of me."

"But you're important to me too!"

"And you are to me. Thats why I can't let you just give up. You have to go. Study with the best, earn that degree, take as long as you have to. I'll be here, waiting for your return."

"Shizu-chan… Will you really wait for me?""

"I'll be waiting, forever if I must. Because the person I love most is you. You are _my_ number one."

"Shizuo…thank you…."

"Now go…"

"Yeah… I'm gonna miss you Shizu-chan."

"Me too. But I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

"I'll come back for Christmas and summer breaks and-"

"Hahahaha! You don't have to if you can't."

"But-"

A pat on his head made him stop mid-sentence as the larger male ruffled his hair. He smiled and blushed at the innocent act, thankful that he was facing the ground so no one could see him.

"Study hard and when we're ready, we'll meet again. Until then, I'll have to leave you with this."

A warm hand on his cheek pulled his face back up and was met with soft lips on his. It was a tender kiss, no aggression, no lust, no forces behind it. Just pure love, a simple kiss, but it sent millions of nerves on fire as he stood there, frozen in time. And when they parted, a sense of longing was left behind.

"Thank you…"

Handing him his bag that was on the floor, Shizuo smirked at the flustered male and kissed him one more time on the forehead and whispered-

"Don't go running off with any French guys. I heard they kiss pretty good."

"Hahaha, I won't. Besides, I bet none of them could kiss compare to you.~"

"Let's not test that shall we?"

"Hahaha, ok I won't. I wouldn't want to lose the one person in the world I love after all.~"

"Yeah."

"So I guess this is good bye…"

"Not good bye, but a see you later."

"Hmm, yeah… So… I'll see you later Shizu-chan…"

"See ya flea."

The nicknames exchanged between the two was the last thing they said before Izaya disappeared into the plane and took off. As Shizuo stood by the large window and watched the plane disappear into the horizon, he couldn't help but smile as a single tear rolled down his face and fell to the floor.

"I'll see you soon…"

* * *

**{Six Years Later…}**

"Ok! This side here, it needs another support so when we put the walls in place it won't give out."

"Yes sir! We'll get that order in right way!"

"Good. I'm gonna take a break, sure you guys can manage without me?"

"Come on Shizuo, have some faith it us!"

"Hahahaha! Alright then, I will! But when I get back, this place better not be in rubble!"

The construction crew laughed at the blonde's joke as he left for his lunch break. Though he had become vice-president of the Takenaka Corporation right out of college, it wasn't an easy job at all. He was basically in charge of making sure the buildings they designed were built and nothing short from perfect. And he liked his position in the company, not because it was good pay, but because he was still able to work hands on with the projects themselves.

His designs and geometry skills brought on the attention of many corporations in the four years in college and though there were many offers, he accepted the one for Takenaka Corporation because it was one of the largest and best architectural businesses out there. Now two years into the job, he'd moved all the way up to V.P. faster than anyone else.

As the 24 year old man walked down the busy streets of Ikebukuro, he stopped by the local café where he ordered his cappuccino with extra milk and sugar for an energy boost. Sitting down at a small table, he opened up the local newspaper and relaxed. A man sitting directly across from him on the other side of the store smirked as he got up and walked on over to the handsome blonde man.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No it's no-"

He froze in mid-sentence as the words processed through him. But it wasn't particularly the words that caught his interest, but the voice that spoke them. Lowering his newspaper, Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw who it was standing in front of him.

"I…Izaya?"

"In the flesh~"

"But how-when did you-why are you-"

"Hahahaha! Ohh Shizu-chan, it's good to see that you haven't changed a bit~"

"When did you get back?"

"Just a few hours ago. Went home to drop my things and say hi to everyone before I came here. Heard you were some big shot and were in Ikebukuro, so I was planning to drop on by to surprise you but I came in here to grab something to drink then saw you walk in and-"

The ranting brunet was silenced as Shizuo pulled him into a kiss. Melting into the blonde, Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and closed his eyes to further enjoy the kiss. _(Ohh god how I missed this… Definitely worth waiting nearly six years…)_ They pulled apart when the lack of air caught up to them.

"You haven't changed a bit either. Still the same annoying flea."

"Hahaha, well I thought I might have picked up a French accent by now, but I guess not~"

"Nope, still the same in every way."

"Every way? I haven't changed at all?"

"Not from what I see?"

"Really? Aww that's too bad…"

"Why?"

"I thought I would've at least become a better kisser since I had so much practice-"

"You what now?"

"Hahahahah! Kidding kidding~ I can't believe you actually fell for that! Still an idiot I see~"

"Tch! Shut up…"

"Haha, but I still love you."

Standing on his tip toes, he gave the blonde another kiss before intertwining their hands together and smirked.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?~"

"Ehh the usual. Graduated, got my degree, vice president of Takenaka Corporation. You know, nothing worth wild."

"Vice president? Really? You didn't tell me that on Skype or in our email or letters we exchanged!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. So… surprise hahaha!"

"Che! I had enough surprises in my life."

"Well you should have room for one more right?"

"I don't know. Depends on what it is.~"

"In due time flea. Come on; let me take you around the city."

"Ohhhh~ A date?~"

"What else would it be?"

"As confident as ever I see~ I like it~"

The smaller male laughed as he tangled his arm with his blonde and went their merry way. They walked around the city, passing by the Russian Sushi shop where Simon smiled and winked at the brunet as they walked passed him.

"What was that all about?"

"Hahahahaha! It's a long story for another time. Don't worry about it. He's just a friend."

"No I know Simon. It's just that I never seen him do that before… Kinda weird."

They went back to the construction site Shizuo was in charge of where Izaya met his fellow co-workers and friends. After they were done with all the introductions, the blonde gave some orders to one of his assistances and left the rest of the job to them.

"My my my Shizu-chan, giving orders to others now? How sexy~ I like a man in charge~"

"Shut up before I send you back to France."

"Aww~ well I'll finally get those French kissing lessons from that one guy there then~"

"I kill you…"

"Yeah yeah I know~"

"Hey! Let's go have dinner somewhere. Any preferences?"

"Sushi? I've been craving for some ootori!"

"Alright then, to Russia Sushi."

They were greeted by Simon again and were led into a private room as they placed their order and were left to themselves. The blonde kept his eyes on Izaya, his chin resting on his hand as he dazed off into a dream.

"What?"

"So, we've talked about me, what about you?"

"Ohh me?~ Well~ I am on the verge of signing a contract for a business. We mainly will be handling information and be entrusted to keep them a secret from competitive companies and such. It'll take some years for it to build up, but I'm confident I can manage."

"I know you can. And I'll be here to support you."

"Thanks. But I don't want to bother you. You're already so successful and I can't ruin that. I'm very proud of you Shizu-chan; you are now worthy of my equal hahaha!"

"I only got here because of you. So I'm gonna help you whatever you say! Besides, I said I would become a man who you can be proud of right and deserve your love. So did I pass?"

"Hahaha with flying colors~"

"Good. Then phase two is in play."

"Phase two? What's phase-"'

"Here you go! Sushi!"

"Ohhh! Yay~!"

The Russian male laid out their spread of different assorted dishes on their table and left them to their meal.

"Ohh! What to eat what to eat?~"

"Just pick. You're like a kid."

"Well I'm being spoiled like one so might as well~"

Of course his first pick was the ootori and he indulged in the favorable piece as he made sweet sounds of happiness. Just watching the brunet made Shizuo happy as he ate his food and surveyed Izaya at the same time. After their meal, they left the restaurant with full stomachs and went for a walk around Ikebukuro at night.

The brilliant lights made the city beam in its glory as they walked hand in hand, talking about nearly everything and anything. They talked on and on as they continued their stroll until they made it to Tokyo Tower.

"Hmm, here should be good."

"Huh? What?"

"Wanna go to the top?"

"The top? Yeah! That'll be awesome!"

Going into the elevator that travelled all the way to the top, Izaya watched in awe as he saw the tiny dots of lights scattered all around underneath him.

"They're like stars! But on the ground! So pretty~"

"So you like small shiny things?"

"Yeah I guess hahaha!"

"Well then I'm in luck."

The blonde kneeled on the floor next to the brunet, slowly reaching inside his pocket before pulling out a small square box wrapped in a bow.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! Are you- is this- no way!"

All Shizuo did was smirk as he unraveled the ribbon and lifted the cap, revealing what was inside. A ring of course! Izaya was speechless as he stared at the ring; it was incased with small diamonds all around from the looks of it as he brought a hand up to his gaping mouth to stop from screaming.

"It's beautiful…"

"Glad you like it, cause you'll be wearing it for the rest of your life."

"Tch! I'm starting to regret liking that confidence of yours. I haven't even said yes yet."

"But won't you? I waited all this time for you to come back. I've grown into the man you can love right? So won't you marry me Izaya? Won't you let me spend the rest of my life with a wonderful person like you? I promise to be there for you and love you for-"

"Just shut up and kiss me already you idiot! Of course I'll say yes!"

Falling into the blonde's arms, Izaya pressed his lips onto Shizuo's and passionately kissed him. Six years of waiting, restraining oneself from returning home, was all worth this very moment. Because for Izaya, this moment not only meant that he had finally found his way home, but it also meant that he'd found his courage to be with the one person that would make him the happiest human in the world.

"I love you Izaya. And I promise to never ever let you go."

"Well as long as that's assured, then I have nothing left to worry about. I love you too."

And well what happened afterwards is pretty much predictable. Shizuo and Izaya got married, the brunet signed his contract and had his blonde design his company building in Ikebukuro. He ran a successful business that took off within a few short years and the blonde would become President of Takenaka Corporation. And they lived happily ever after! Nothing short of the basic fantasy love story filled with its ups and downs. But hey what do you expect? Life isn't perfect. And a rule of thumb that these two followed very _very_ closely: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. ;)

**A/N:**

Whooh! Man this is a Loooonnngggg one shot lol! Ohh! Perfect song for this story is **"Anywhere But Here" by Safetysuit.** Listen to it now! No im just kidding lol it's only a suggestion, any who, this was written because I graduated from H.S. this past year and many of my friends will be going away to their college and stuff and I'll be sad...But that's life. Kinda wish my life was like this fanfic lol that'll be sooo cuuuteee!~ I've been writing a lot of One shots lately… I need to get back to the main stories lol See ya soon~ **REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED!~**


End file.
